Sueños Hermosos
by noh-chan
Summary: Ib lleva esperando a Garry durante siete años, y parece que él no va a aparecer. De repente él parece volver, aunque... ¿Ib se habrá vuelto loca o todo es real? Tal vez no fue el reencuentro que ella imaginó. /Rated M por escenas explícitas de Lemmon.
1. Prólogo

**Bien, dejo el principio de un fic en el que estoy trabajando. Es sobre el juego de Ib (Muy recomendado, juega si no lo has hecho ya e.é).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia.**

**En fin, disfrutad el prólogo (aunque es algo corto xD).**

**Deja un review al final diciendo qué te pareció, necesito de tu ayuda para mejorar nwn**

**SUEÑOS HERMOSOS **

**PROLÓGO**

Suspiré de nuevo y me senté al lado de la ventana de mi habitación.

Me aburría esperar, los nervios me comían, además de que llevaba años esperándole...

Llevaba siete largos años esperando al único hombre que amé jamás, con el que compartí el extraño hecho de habernos adentrado en el mundo de Guertena sin quererlo, en donde conocimos a Mary, quien poco después "murió" por nuestra culpa…

Al final logramos salir de aquel horrible lugar juntos y me prometió volvernos a encontrar, pero aun no sé nada de él, de Garry…

Decidí irme a dar una vuelta por el bosque (ya que hace poco me mudé a una bonita casa cerca del bosque) porque en casa no podía dejar de pensar en Garry y allí me airearía un poco.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras en espiral y salí sin hacer mucho ruido puesto que mis padres estaban durmiendo la siesta.

Después de un buen rato dando tumbos por el bosque me di cuenta de que me había perdido. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, eran las nueve de la noche, realmente agradecía estos días de verano en los que anochece tarde, pero me tenía que dar prisa.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ir corriendo hacia algún lugar, ya que algún día llegaría a algún sitio, y cuanto antes mejor. [N/A: La mentalidad de Ib es una mentalidad práctica. (?)]

Poco a poco acabó anocheciendo y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos mientras iba corriendo por el bosque que no me di cuenta de que en el suelo había un conejito de peluche y al pisarlo sin querer caí de cara al suelo.

Después de quejarme de dolor me fijé mejor en el peluche. Era un conejito de color rosa con los ojos rojos.

Lo miré terriblemente horrorizada y sorprendida, no podía moverme del lugar, aquel conejito de peluche era exactamente como los que había en la galería de Guertena…

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una coincidencia, pero… ¿qué hacía un peluche en medio del bosque?

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me quedé estática en el lugar. Oí como éstos se acercaban más y más, hasta que se pararon justo detrás de mí. No podía ni siquiera girarme, estaba muerta de miedo.

Esperaba sentir un golpe o algo pero en cambio algo iluminó en donde yo estaba, era la luz de una linterna, había alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces sola en medio del bosque por la noche? Te he estado buscando. Es peligroso estar aquí, a ver si te va a atacar un jabalí… -Escuché una voz masculina tras de mí bastante familiar y me giré al verlo pero rápidamente me cubrí la cara por la luz de la linterna, que justamente me daba en los ojos- ¡Perdón!

Enfocó hacia otra parte con la linterna y aunque intenté mirarle la cara y reconocerlo no pude debido a mi cansancio y la falta de visión.

De repente todo se volvió borroso y cada vez más oscuro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas de nuevo! Traigo el primer capítulo de este fic extraño nwn xD**

**Gracias a Eru y a Zzk'zz por los review nwn!**

**No os extrañéis por lo extraño que pueda parecer este capítulo, esperad al siguiente e.é**

**Disfrutad y no olvidéis dejar review, cuídense.**

**PRIMERA NOCHE**

Desperté y me fijé en que esa no era mi habitación ni mucho menos, y que ya era de día.

Después de recordar lo que ocurrió la noche pasada me senté en la cama nerviosa.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Me hizo algo cuándo yo no estaba consciente?

Me fijé mejor en mi ropa y horrorizada me di cuenta de que llevaba una camisa ancha de hombre.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una cama matrimonial y que bajo las sabanas había un gran bulto el cual parecía ser aquel hombre.

Entre asustada y confundida fui retirando aquella sábana blanca de encima de aquel hombre. Me quedé muda durante mucho rato, pero después no podía contener mis gritos de felicidad.

-¡GARRY! Oh dios, ¿Cómo es posible? –Me lancé encima de él aun dormido, llorando y feliz de que el hombre que me encontrase la noche pasada fuera el hombre que amo, aunque estaba algo extrañada ya que era demasiada coincidencia-.

Él despertó sobresaltado.

-¿¡EH!? ¿QUÉ PASA? –Me miró confundido hasta que sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo muy fuerte- ¡Por fin despertaste Eve!

Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, ¡hacía muchos años que mi corazón no se ponía así de loco…!

-Te he echado tanto de menos Garry… -Acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello y lo abracé-.

Él correspondió mi abrazo y con su otra mano acarició mi cabello lentamente.

-Y yo Eve… ¡Me ha costado tantísimo encontrarte! Pero por la mañana me enteré de que te mudaste (tus antiguos vecinos me dieron tu dirección) y decidí venir a visitarte, pero tus padres me dijeron que no estabas por lo que decidí irme y volver mañana por la mañana cuando te encontré por el bosque (que vivimos bastante cerca), la verdad no te había reconocido hasta que salimos de bosque.

Suspiré y me acurruqué contra su cálido cuerpo.

-Te has vuelto muy hermosa, ¿sabes? –Dijo con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado-.

Miré sonriente a Garry y le acaricié la suave piel de su rostro.

Él acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y me besó con suavidad.

Fue un beso corto pero para mí fue suficiente para volverme completamente loca y feliz.

Garry se separó sonrojado mientras me acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

Me estremecí ante el contacto y las cosquillas y decidí juntar nuestros labios de nuevo, pero esta vez en un beso un poco más profundo.

Él dejó las caricias en mi espalda y puso su mano en mi nuca para profundizar el beso.

Sentía sus dulces y suaves labios moviéndose insistentemente contra los míos.

-Te amo… -Dijo entre besos-.

Me sentí en las nubes en aquellos momentos, ¡se sentía demasiado bien junto a Garry!

De repente él me estiró en la cama dulcemente y se puso a cuatro patas sobre mí.

-Yo también te amo… -Sentía mis mejillas arder mientras le confesaba mi amor y podía ver como las suyas estaban igual-.

Hacía mucho tiempo que buscaba aquello, que anhelaba verle, besarle, abrazarle, tocarle, confesarle mi amor… Realmente amaba a Garry.

Él comenzó a besarme en el cuello con una chispa de pasión mientras me acariciaba la cintura.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que tan solo llevaba SU enorme camisa blanca y mis bragas, así que intenté cubrirme mis muslos lo más que podía con la camisa, que me cubría un poquito más de las bragas tan solo.

Él rió suavemente y se apartó un poco de mí.

-¿Te dejo unos pantalones? –Preguntó sonrojado-.

Por una parte quería ponerme pantalones ya que me daba vergüenza ir tan escasa de ropa delante de Garry pero por otra parte quería seguir con las caricias y sus besos.

Decidí que lo mejor sería vestirme debidamente porque además estaba entrándome un hambre voraz.

Él me dio unos pantalones de pijama cortos y fue a hacer el desayuno mientras yo me sentaba en su cómodo sofá.

Podía escuchar el chirriar de la cafetera y como Garry tatareaba una canción.

El comedor era amplio, había una gran televisión de plasma, un mueble adornado con rosas rojas y azules, algo que me hizo sonrojar pues sabía qué significaba, el sofá era un simple sofá de tres plazas rojo y entre la televisión y el sofá había una mesita de cristal.

Dejé de observar la sala y me concentré en mis pensamientos.

¿Y mis padres? Seguramente estarían muy preocupados, pues ayer mientras dormían la siesta desaparecí y aun no saben nada de mí… Debería ir a casa para que sepan que estoy bien, y luego… No estaba segura de si me dejarían volver con Garry un rato más, por lo que tenía miedo de volver, ya que por fin lo encontré no quería perderlo de nuevo.

El timbre de la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos con un sobresalto.

-¡Voy! –Gritó Garry saliendo a abrir la puerta-.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño delantal con una rosa azul bordada en ella, ¡le quedaba tan lindo…!

-¡Buenas! –Escuché atenta decir a Garry-.

-P-perdona… ¿No habrás visto por casualidad a una chica de dieciséis años más o menos así de alta que iba vestida con una falda roja y es castaña…? –Escuché una voz muy familiar, mi madre, y estaba sollozando preguntando por mí-.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Mamá! –No pude decir más porque mi madre se me echó encima y me dio un abrazo de oso-.

-¡Tu padre y yo llevamos desde anoche buscándote! –Podía escuchar sus sollozos y vi a mi padre mirando mal a Garry-.

-Pues, ayer me fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque, me perdí y cuando me desmayé del cansancio, Garry me trajo a su casa… -Les expliqué rápidamente-.

-… ¿Has dormido con este tipo? Si estabas inconsciente, ¿¡Te cambió de ropa él!? –Mi padre medio histérico comenzó a hacer preguntas extrañas-.

-Papá, tranquilízate, yo... ya le conocía, y su nombre es Garry, ¿en vez de gritar porque no le agradeces que me haya salvado? –Mi padre se calló refunfuñando-.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mí hija. –Mi madre agradeció a Garry- Entonces, Eve, ¿te cambias y volvemos?

Miré entre triste y asustada a Garry, no quería marcharme…

-Mamá, pero… quiero quedarme con él… -Bajé la cabeza y agarré la camisa de Garry-.

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre, ves a cambiarte. –Dijo autoritario mi padre-.

Las lágrimas escurrían libres por mi rostro, estaba triste, muy triste.

-Señora, señor, ¿no podría quedarse unos días su hija Eve conmigo? Prometo que no le pasará nada y que la cuidaré. Si quiere vamos a buscar sus cosas en un momento y lo hablamos con más calma los tres. –Se aventuró a decir serio, pero al ver mis lágrimas, su cara se tornó en una expresión triste-.

-No. –Dijo tajante mi padre, sentía aquella negativa como un cuchillo-.

-Cariño, ¿y por qué no? Si Eve es feliz con Garry, deja que esté con él. –Mi madre me limpiaba las lágrimas-.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero amor, ¿estás segura…? –Le preguntó mi padre-.

-Ya oíste a Garry, realmente se ve que es una buena persona, no hay nada más que hablar, Eve se quedará con él unos días, igualmente esta cerca de casa, por lo que no hay problema, y las maletas las traigo yo, ¡no os preocupeis! –Dijo mi madre abrazándonos a ambos-.

-¿¡En serio!? –Dije feliz-.

-Claro. –Mi madre me sonrió y de pronto escuchamos un pitido proveniente de la cocina-.

-… Perdonen… -Garry salió corriendo hacia la cocina y apagó el fuego, se había olvidado del café- Uff, lo olvidé.

Volvió completamente sonrojado con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Bueno, vamos a por las maletas, ¡ahora volvemos!

Mi madre se fue tarareando una canción tan feliz y mi padre se fue refunfuñando.

Justo cuando cerraron la puerta sentí como Garry me abrazaba emocionado.

-¡Eve! ¡Qué bien que te dejen quedarte un tiempo! –Me cogió en brazos riendo feliz-.

Me uní a sus risas y me bajó suspirando.

-¿Tomas café? –Preguntó yendo a la cocina-.

Le seguí y negué con la cabeza, le confesé sonrojada que prefería el cola-cao y el rió tiernamente, me acarició la cabeza y sacó el cola-cao de la estantería.

-Bueno, a veces tomo yo también, ahora te preparo. –Comenzó a prepararlo felizmente y lo abracé por atrás-.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos y me apegué a él sintiendo como se tensaba.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté inocente-.

Garry estaba algo nervioso.

-Bueno, digamos que… Has crecido, y te has desarrollado bastante y agradecería que no te apegaras tanto a mí… -Dijo sonrojándose-.

Comprendí inmediatamente y me aparté de él sonrojada poniéndome las manos en los pechos.

-Al fin y al cabo soy un hombre. –Rió un poco y me tendió la taza de cola-cao-.

Sonreí y me lo bebí de un sorbo.

-Vaya, te lo bebiste antes de que me diera cuenta. Dame que lo friego. –Negué con la cabeza, lo aparté de delante de la pica de la cocina con un golpe de cadera y fregué la taza-.

-Pero eres mi invitada… ¡Tenía que hacerlo yo…! –Hizo pucheritos como un niño pequeño y riendo le abracé-.

Fuimos al comedor a que Garry se tomase su café tranquilamente. Él se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, y me senté encima de su regazo como hacía antes.

Obviamente no era lo mismo, pero me agradaba sentarme así con él.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haces aposta. –Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados dando un sorbo de su café-.

-¿El qué? –Pregunté inocentemente, obviamente sabía de que hablaba, y la verdad es que me divertía verle sonrojado, Garry se sonrojó (de nuevo) y hizo un sonidito cómo "waaaaa" para después dejar la taza en la mesita y abrazarme-.

-Eres demasiado adorable y demasiado inocente para tu edad, cabe decir. –Reí y lo abracé también-.

-Eso es lo que te parece a ti. –Le susurré sensualmente en el oído-.

Sentí como Garry se estremecía debajo de mí.

-Yo, ahora vuelvo…

Me bajó de su regazo y rojo como un tomate se fue hacia su habitación.

Lo seguí riendo y piqué en la puerta.

-Heey~ Garry ábreme. –Le pedí dulcemente-.

-E-eh… No puedo, está todo desordenado y... Espera que ahora salgo. -Se inventó una tonta excusa obviamente-.

-¡Voy a abrir!

-¡Noooo!

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Garry sentado en la cama rojo como un tomate y cubriéndose la entrepierna.

-¡D-déjame solo un momento y salgo! –Me pidió avergonzado-.

-¿Qué pasa, Garry? –Me agaché para estar a su altura y reí un poco, a sabiendas de qué pasaba, pues era obvio-.

-A ti no te lo parece, pero cuando me estabas abrazando sentía tu-tus pechos y-y cuando te s-sentaste encima de mí… Te sentaste encima d-de… Bueno, y cuando me s-susurraste pues, fue el colmo… -Dijo completamente rojo-.

Reí tiernamente y le acaricié la cabeza, era extemadamente mono cuando se ponía así de nervioso.

-De todas formas, es divertido verte así. –Sonreí maliciosamente y me acerqué más a él-.

Él se apartó un poco y entrecerrando los ojos dijo:

-No me provoques más o no me contendré.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que te contengas? -Sonreí y le besé con pasión.

Él gruñó y me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome a él.

Realmente Garry era muy fácil de provocar y muy divertido, la verdad.

Parecía ansioso, su mirada estaba teñida por la lujuria, vaya cambio más drástico.

Yo me preguntaba por qué me encontraba haciendo todo esto y por qué apresuraba las cosas de esta forma, pero supongo que mis ganas adolescentes por el sexo y el hecho de que era Garry, hacía que no me pudiera controlar. ¡Y es que tan solo llevaba con él tres o cuatro horas y mira como estábamos! También me parecía muy extraño tanta casualidad, que Garry me encontrase tan fácil, el conejo en el bosque, mis padres… Pero bueno, podría pensar de eso después…

Sentí a Garry morder mi cuello de forma sensual y solté un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar.

Él sonrió con lujuria y cariño y se puso encima de mí. Lo abracé y él me lamió los labios.

-Ahora no escaparás Eve… –Dijo susurrando en mi oído sensualmente mientras me descordaba la camisa-.

Sentimientos, los sentía desbordar, hacía muchos años que ansiaba esto, aunque solo lo veía como un sueño.

Me hizo un chupetón en la muñeca y recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar al nivel de mis pechos, donde mordió ligeramente el centro haciéndome temblar.

Acaricié su erección por encima de la tela y lo oí jadear ligeramente. Él acabó de retirar mi camisa y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación.

Ya muy encendido lamió mis pechos y mordisqueó el centro causando más gemidos por mi parte. Agarré ligeramente su cabellera lilácea y enrollé mis piernas entorno a su cintura, haciendo que él me cogiera por la cintura y se restregase lentamente contra mi intimidad aun ambos con los pantalones y la ropa interior puesta.

Garry se apartó para quitarse la camisa y tirarla por algún lugar, ni si quiera me importaba lo demás, ahora solo quería estar con él.

Lo estiré en la cama, colocándome encima y le desabroché la bragueta, bajándole los pantalones.

Él me miró impaciente, esperando que le "ayudase" en su tarea y así hice, le retiré los bóxer azules que llevaba y los lancé hacia algún lugar, como la demás ropa.

Lentamente comencé a acariciarlo, atenta a cada una de sus reacciones, como se sonrojaba, como gemía, como se mordía los labios.

Cuando él tuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer lamí la punta provocando que él gimiera fuertemente y me mirase entre sobresaltado, avergonzado e impaciente.

Decidí darle lo que quería y me metí su miembro en la boca.

Él gemía y movía ligeramente su cadera.

Realmente yo también tenía ganas de ser tocada por él, estaba muy encendida ya.

-¡E-Eve…! P-para… V-voy a-a correrme… -Garry gimió fuerte, jadeando después de unos minutos-.

Garry se corrió y cerré los ojos fuertemente e intenté tragar todo, pero era bastante y escurrió un poco por las comisuras de mis labios.

-E-Eve… -Garry estaba completamente sonrojado mientras me limpiaba la boca- Ven aquí.

El muchacho me posicionó encima suyo y me cogió de las caderas.

-Te cedo el control _esta vez_. –Daba por hecho de que esta no sería la única vez que lo haríamos-.

Me senté encima haciendo que entrara en mí.

Sentía algo de molestia, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para que eso me impidiera continuar.

Él se mordió los labios y arrugó la frente intentando controlarse desde mi punto de vista.

-No te contengas ni intentes controlarte. –Le susurré en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja-.

Él gimió y me miró serio.

-No quiero hacerte daño, no seré brusco y me controlaré, no importa lo que digas. –Entrecerró los ojos con cariño y suspiré-.

-Apenas me duele. –Le besé en los labios- ¿No decías que me cedías el control?

Él suspiró derrotado.

-Si te duele me lo dices. Pero que sepas que a la próxima será como _yo _quiera.

Sentí un escalofrío y me sonrojé mientras sonreía.

Garry apoyó la espalda contra la pared sentándose.

-De acuerdo. –Sonreí ampliamente y él me cogió por los muslos abrazándome y separándome las piernas un poco más-.

Noté como entraba más profundo y de repente Garry comenzó a moverse de forma algo brusca haciéndome gemir.

Me agarré a sus hombros y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco que hay en su cuello.

Por fin éramos uno solo, amaba a Garry con toda mi alma y sabía que él también a mí, eso me hacía estar eufórica.

En estos momentos no me importaba nada, ni Guertena ni lo que me dijeran mis padres, solo podía pensar en Garry.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado por el placer, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y dejaba salir de su garganta algún que otro gemido.

De repente paró y me miró lamiéndose los labios.

-Por tu culpa ahora no podré controlarme. -Garry me tiró a la cama y se puso encima de mi-.

Me mordió el cuello mientras embestía de forma bastante brusca, haciéndome gemir.

-G-Garry, te amo. –Dije con algo de dificultad-.

-Yo también a ti, Eve. –Garry estaba sudando, se le veía muy varonil y se notaba que se estaba esforzando en mantener el ritmo-.

De un empujón me puse encima suyo de nuevo.

-Déjame a mí. –Dije de forma sensual-.

Llevó sus manos a mi cintura mientras yo comenzaba a moverme, cada vez más rápido, gracias a la ayuda que me proporcionaba él moviendo sus caderas.

-U-uf... E-Eve… Aah… No puedo más… Urgh… -Garry frunció el ceño intentando aguantar-.

-Hazlo,a-adelante. –Le besé en los labios tiernamente y sentí algo caliente dentro de mí-.

Garry gimió bastante alto y me abrazó por la cintura.

Nos quedamos un rato estirados, yo encima de él, recobrándonos y jadeando.

Cerré los ojos exhausta y sentí como Garry me apartaba de encima suyo, me sentaba en la cama y se apartaba.

Confundida por su lejanía abrí los ojos y lo vi cogiendo una de sus camisas.

-Toma, ponte esto, no vayas a resfriarte. –Me tendió la camisa y lentamente me la puse-.

Garry me besó suavemente y me acomodé junto a él para dormir un rato tranquilamente.

-Eve... Esto ha pasado de verdad... –Garry suspiró y me miró a los ojos- Te amo. Mañana nos volveremos a ver...

Garry me besó la frente.

¿Mañana? Pero si apenas eran las seis de la tarde... Iba a preguntar pero caí profundamente dormida antes de poder decir nada.

Abrí los ojos somnolienta y feliz por la noche anterior, el sol daba de lleno en mi cara.

Sin saber cómo me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi casa, sin rastros de Garry ni de su ropa.

Espantada me levanté corriendo y vi a mi madre haciendo el desayuno.

-¡Por fin Ib! ¡Nos asustaste mucho anoche! Menos mal que tu padre te encontró en el bosque. –Dijo abrazándome-.

"Menos mal que tu padre te encontró en el bosque" Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza. Era una broma, ¿verdad? Garry me había traído de vuelta a casa por algún motivo…

-¿P-pero y Garry? –Pregunté temerosa-.

-¿Garry? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Te refieres al peluche que encontró tu padre en el bosque? Lo puse en tu habitación.

Me quedé completamente perpleja, ¿había sido un sueño? Pero… Me pareció todo demasiado real como para que fuera tal…

Subí a mi habitación después de desayunar completamente en silencio. No entendía absolutamente nada de nada, estaba segura de que no fue un sueño, aunque todo lo que pasó realmente me resultaba muy absurdo; que Garry me encontrase, la confianza ciega de mis padres, lo que… hicimos juntos.

Me senté en mi cama aun sin hacer y miré por la ventana.

Me gustaría saber qué pasó realmente…

Me di cuenta de a qué mi madre llamaba "Garry", un conejo de peluche rosa con ojos rojos se encontraba sobre mi cama.

Me quedé estática en el lugar, entonces… El sueño o lo que fuera, comenzó a partir de que me desmayé, todo lo de antes fue real, pero…

Me acerqué a él y me lo quedé mirando fijamente, lentamente fui extendiendo la mano para tocarlo, hasta que lo hice. Sentí un extraño calor que desprendía, parecía calor humano, pero no entendía nada, para un peluche eso es imposible.

Me quedé perpleja mirándolo, ¿puede ser que tuviera algo que ver con la noche anterior?

Decidí vestirme y bajar a toda prisa en donde se encontraba mi madre.

-Mamá, llévame al museo de Guertena por favor.


End file.
